


Tremolo

by billystar



Series: JeanEren Modern AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jean being a softie, Kinda..., M/M, appreciating the beauty that is Eren fricking Jaeger, idk - Freeform, srsly it's just jean being a big fkn softie who's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tremolo:</p><p>Pronunciation: \tre-mo-lo\</p><p>Function: noun </p><p>Inflected Form(s): plural trem·o·los</p><p>Etymology: Italian, from tremolo tremulous, from Latin tremulus</p><p>Date: circa 1801</p><p>Defenition: A musical sound made by a voice or instrument that seems to shake/tremor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremolo

**Author's Note:**

> woAH HI
> 
> I found this drabble lurking from when I got bored doing music revision so here ya go!
> 
> (I also listened to the Avion Martin remix of Touch by Daughter whilst writing this so idk if you wanted to listened to that whilst reading or something)

His body was an instrument, one of the finest quality; producing the most wonderful tremolo to ever reach my ears. He was perfect in that moment.

His body was shivering, shaking, shuddering, sweating; his voice was wavering, wobbling, quivering, quaking. He was a work of art, a masterpiece - only to be seen and heard by me. 

When he blearily opened his eyes to lock them with mine I took back what I had previously thought moments before. He was now - and only now - the epitome of perfect. 

The green, green hues coloured everything around me and brought it into focus.

Before we were in black and white, printed on old, grainy film with a camera the had been just the slightest bit unfocused and every object was slightly blurred round the edges but now, _oh my god now_ , the world around me was sharp and clear and absolutely _perfect._

The room had a slight yellowy morning glow which had spread to the covers, the walls, the floors and tinted his tanned body; the ivy surrounding the balcony door was bursting with a multitude of greens and I could spot the honeysuckle nestled gently in between the leaves. The walls - once a drab grey - were the colour of beautiful raging storm clouds, aiming to tear apart the heavens.

But Eren... Oh god _Eren._ His beautifully tanned, lithe skin was luminescent with the help of the softly glowing sun, the beads of sweat rolling down his rapidly expanding chest were glistening, his spindly hands were intertwined with the rumpled up covers and his whole body was jolting heavily against my pressure.

Out of every perfect thing in this moment, his face was by far my favourite part. Eyes wide open but clouded over with lust and pleasure, a heavy blush spreading over both cheeks and his beautiful lips hanging wide open; letting gasps, moans, whimpers, whines, squeaks, squeals, cries and praises escape with no clear break in between.

He let out a long keen before arching his back, shuddering and collapsing against the mattress once again, trying desperately to pull air into his lungs.

I faltered and stopped before falling to his side, clutching his hand tight. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, you asshole." I murmured before our breathing evened out and we slept through the rest of our day. 

**You're truly perfect.**

**Author's Note:**

> It was so short oh gosh I wanted it to be much much much longer >.


End file.
